


[Podfic] You Just Brace and You Breathe

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Afghanistan, December 2001. Bo meets Frost, and then Nate meets Brad.





	[Podfic] You Just Brace and You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Just Brace and You Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282228) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



I recorded another story in this 'verse a couple of years ago, and then when I finally read "You Drive Through the Dust" (the long story in the series) I felt like recording it, but I chickened out and went for one of the (relatively) shorter ones instead that hadn't been recorded yet. But hey, it's been three years since I did a podfic that was over two hours, so it's been good to get back to that. Also good to get back to this 'verse, which I really love! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/040pj6jf9pxeqqj581nmh9nk7pcw51pk). Length: 2 h 12 m 06 s.


End file.
